


Flaws of SOUL Traits

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaker of the Ruins, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, The Anomaly (Undertale Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Originally posted on myTumblr. Feel free to comment on this article there or here.





	Flaws of SOUL Traits

Made with consulting from [Flyingwerekitty](https://flyingwerekitty.tumblr.com/), [Cinnamonazzy](https://cinnamonazzy.tumblr.com/), and [Kindled-blue-soul](https://kindled-blue-soul.tumblr.com/).

Six out of the seven SOUL colors featured in Undertale are associated with specific traits. (The Red SOUL’s trait is unclear.) These traits, rather than being personality traits, seem to correspond with various virtues, such as patience and bravery.

As an example, if green is associated with kindness, logically, someone with a green SOUL would be characterized by kindness. However, as covered in a previous post (see “The Green SOUL Could be a Meaniehead”, at bottom) different people have different definitions of what entails kindness. In fact, following a virtue to the letter all the time may not actually benefit the person, and may even irritate others.

After all, [according to](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.utm.edu%2Fstaff%2Fjfieser%2Fclass%2F300%2Fvirtues.htm&t=YjM1YzBlMzc3YWM2N2IwYTA1YjM2NWUzNTQ2Yjk5MzM5MmRjYTA0ZixCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1) famed Greek philosopher Aristotle, vice (the opposite of virtue) results from both an insufficiency and excess of virtue.

## Patience

In the Snowdin ball game, the color light blue (or “cyan”, in common _Undertale_ parlance) is associated with patience. The description of “You waited, still, for this opportunity, then dethroned "Ball” with a sharp attack" suggests cyan SOULs are not passive, or at least not purely so.

Still, in some situations, waiting, rather than acting, can be ineffective, and patience can be abused. For example, trying to wait out relationship troubles rather than confronting someone about it may keep someone in a dissatisfying relationship, and waiting on the customer service line for a company with bad service may not pay off. Waiting for just the right moment may irritate others, as would disregarding advice to speed things up.

**Example(s):**

  * In _[The Six Who Fell Before You](https://passion-rising.tumblr.com/post/169409648986/tswfby-page-14-part-%C2%BD-next-previous-undertale)_, the Cyan SOUL was strolling on Mt. Ebott with her parents. When her parents ignored her while talking to each other, she patiently stayed in one spot until they would pay attention. They didn’t, and were so consumed in their argument they lost track of her entirely.

* * *

## Integrity

One definition of integrity is: “the quality of being honest and having strong moral principles; moral uprightness.” Clinging to a personal code of honor at all times might cause social problems. For example, a [Kantian](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmyweb.ecu.edu%2Fmccartyr%2FGW%2FInquiringMurderer.asp&t=M2QyNjQ0MTg3YjAzN2M3MjE4NzM4Njc0MzU1ZGY2NDdjMTgyMGFjNyxCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1) consistency to never lie, ever, might lead to brutal honesty.

Yet, in some situations, things that are generally bad can be morally good, or at least completely justified in the pursuit of higher moral priorities. For example, lying is generally wrong, but if a sinister axe-wielding man comes up to one’s door asking about the location of one’s friend, should one tell the truth? In addition, very consistent honesty might lead to being critical of deceptive behavior, which might alienate people. It would be even worse if the individual with a Blue SOUL is so morally principled and ostentatious about it that the person seems holier-than-thou.

**Example(s):**

  * In _[Day by Day](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6128647%2Fchapters%2F14126137&t=MmQ4YjMwNzc4OTUwZmM2Yzg5MzAyNzAwYmU0MGMxYzAyMzJiZmVkOCxCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1)_, the Blue SOUL is an unhinged, murderous ballerina poised to kill Asgore. When Asgore asks if she killed Toriel too, she’s shocked at the very notion: Toriel was kind to her, so what kind of person would she be to kill her? Whether it’s from her skewed moral principles or deranged mental state, she didn’t feel she was performing any violation of her principles.

* * *

## Justice:

“Justice” has multiple definitions; the most applicable one is “the quality of being just, impartial, or fair”. Embodying this quality may lead to problems, both for a Yellow SOUL and to those around the person.

For example, in tiny disputes, such as both kids getting punished regardless of who started hitting the other, the person might not accept anything but the most just, impartial, and fair treatment. A functional resolution considered “good enough” may not be satisfactory, and the person might do vigilante justice. This could get especially worrisome if the person’s view of “justice” is drastically different from the view others hold.

**Example(s):**

  * In _[The Anomaly](http://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/index)_, Tir, one of the seven magicians who sealed monsters away, has a yellow SOUL. In this work, those who practice the associated type of magic, yellow magic, [may enter](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/post/175056756137/part-1-of-question-in-an-upcoming-post-i) a morally reckless “cowboy mode” and perform vigilante justice. This happened to Tir; she let her quest for justice turn into a full-blown war against monsters.

* * *

## Bravery:

Bravery is one of the easiest SOUL traits to find flaws for: SOULs defined by bravery might be easily persuaded to do things to prove they’re not cowardly. While the trait of bravery would be obviously appreciated when attacking a genuine threat, disregarding fear could also lead to bad outcomes. The person might not care about the consequences of doing something silly, unwise, or seemingly insane, such as going out in public with a hideous or embarrassing outfit. Similarly, the person might say unpopular opinions or statements, which would likely lead to bad outcomes for them even if it’s for the greater good.

**Example(s):**

  * In _[Caretaker of the Ruins](http://caretaker-au.tumblr.com/post/177174783940/bravery)_, the Orange SOUL ventured up Mt. Ebott, the mountain people are said never to return from, to prove their bravery to their big brothers and tag along with them later. Being brave and feeling threatened by a monster is a bad combination: the child kills at least one monster. Later, in their boldness, they attack and utterly destroy Asriel (who didn’t die as a child here), leading Chara (who also didn’t die) to kill the Orange SOUL in revenge. A reload happens, but once again their bravery leads them to attack, and once more get killed.

* * *

## Kindness

Someone defined by kindness might find it difficult to stop being kind, for the sake of conserving resources. An affinity for kindness might lead to an inability to say no to requests, and as a likely consequence, a commitment to emotional overwork out of sheer kindness. A Green SOUL might avoid saying anything potentially mean, even if necessary (e.g., pointing out a friend’s body odor), or talks in circles around a hurtful issue to the point of confusing and frustrating people. Kids with green SOULs might donate their entire allowance to random panhandlers[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/179373113281/flaws-of-soul-traits#fn:1), or, as adults, lose an excessive amount of money through loans or charity.

* * *

## Perseverance

“Perseverance”, by itself, is little-studied, but “grit” is a very similar concept and is much better-studied. If “grit” is synonymous with the SOUL trait of perseverance, then, [at least for students](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgreatergood.berkeley.edu%2Farticle%2Fitem%2Fwhats_wrong_with_grit&t=OGFkYzBjM2U2ODcwNWQzYjk4OWVmZWI2MjM1MjliMjY2MjA0NGI4MixCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1), persevering in goals that are extrinsically (that is, not motivating in itself) motivated, unimportant, or in some way inappropriate to the student may have harmful effects on long-term well-being.

A Purple SOUL might repeatedly disregard social engagements to solve problems as quickly as possible, such as when self-testing on study material until it’s absolutely perfect. Related to this is working so hard, the individual forgets to eat/doesn’t eat well, or sticks to particular regimens (e.g., health regimens) without regard for health complications that result. Purple SOULs might also be the activist/salesperson type, who’s so persistent it’s annoying.

Overlapping with a flaw of one interpretation of the red SOUL’s trait, a purple SOUL might persist at a task even if physically or psychologically unable to endure or outlast something in it.

* * *

## The Red SOUL

**Determination**

Determination is not actually a trait of its own, but something all humans SOULs produce. However, as some _Undertale_ works consider it a distinct trait anyway, its flaws will be discussed. Unlike perseverance, determination is defined as the “resolve to change fate”. A Red SOUL, in this interpretation, would be motivated to get what they want, no matter what…regardless of any bad consequences of that desire. Fixation on goals would likely isolate them from others, and cause them to lose empathy with those who don’t share that goal.

**Example(s):**

  * In several fanfictions (e.g., _[One by One](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4942816%2Fchapters%2F11345293&t=ODcwZThlYzk1N2I2MmE3ZDhiMDJiNGExYWRhZmM3MDhkMGNmYzA3ZCxCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1)_) Frisk is shown as so determined in achieving goals it frustrates and baffles others, and may lead to unintended consequences. In some works, a determination-fueled goal of saving or restoring Asriel can cause others to suffer.

* * *

**Sincerity/Being-yourself-ness:**

The blog [Nochocolate](http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/153875085963/the-red-soul) points out an alternate interpretation for the trait of red SOULs: “being yourself” (or, in one word, “sincerity”):

> “being yourself” may seem synonymous with integrity, but there is a difference. integrity is defined as “the quality of being honest and having strong moral principles.” while both are a quality of being honest, there is a difference to what that honesty is towards. those with integrity are righteous, fair, and of good character. however, integrity is not needed to be yourself. being yourself is to stay true to who you are, regardless of what that may be. perhaps a word for this could be “individuality,” “nonconformity,” or “sincerity.”

This trait likely means Red SOULs won’t change who they are or how thery act, no matter how awkward or silly it is. It might also frustrate people who want changes in behavior or beliefs.

**Example(s):**

  * In _The Anomaly_, each of humanity’s seven greatest magicians has one of the seven SOUL colors shown. _The Anomaly_ goes by the interpretation the trait of Red SOULs is being really, really determined, both in the sense of the behavior and the substance. However, [for Day](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/post/167680979597/you-know-the-after-everything-its-still-you), the magician with the Red SOUL, “sincerity/being-yourself-ness” also applies. No matter how much Day tries to vary his typical presentation with an “edgy” persona, he quickly reverts to a more lighthearted, arguably silly one.
  * (Frisk, too, stays consistent: though now much older, Frisk has the same personality and tendencies as in canon)

* * *

**For more like this, see:**

  * **[The Green SOUL Could be a Meaniehead](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/175284345951/the-green-soul-could-be-a-meaniehead-part-1)**

  * **(By Coffeelemental) [Anomaly Lore: Types of Humans](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/post/170888901592/anomaly-lore-types-of-humans) (especially paragraph 4)**

* * *

  1. On a related note, nice people (or, in personality research terms, agreeable people) are [at greater risk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.apa.org%2Fnews%2Fpress%2Freleases%2F2018%2F10%2Fnice-people-last.aspx&t=YTZkMGIwNWViZDg5YzNlYjc3OTc3ZWYyOTg5ZTQyNTg2ZTY3ZDI2YixCcUt6QzRwag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179373113281%2Fflaws-of-soul-traits&m=1) of financial hardships and bankruptcy, not because they are more cooperative, but because they don’t value money as much. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/179373113281/flaws-of-soul-traits#fnref:1)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
